Lasting Forever
by the-speed-reader
Summary: GoGo wishes that it could last forever. / Tomadashi


_Um. I'm back?_

_Sorry I've abandoned you guys for the past two months. It's been really, really busy and I have had a massive case of writers block. Thankfully, rereading some of my Tomadashi fanfiction brought my writing semi-back to life. I'm trying._

_This is basically a sort-of turning point in the relationship. It's fluff - paired with angst. Have fun._

* * *

"S_ometimes the course of our lives depends on what we do or don't do in a few seconds, a heartbeat, when we either seize the opportunity, or just miss it. Miss the moment and you never get a chance again._" -Aidan Chambers

* * *

She slams the cup against the granite counter, liquid spilling out over the sides. Biting her lip, GoGo quickly grabs a paper towel from the roll to her right, sopping up the searing drink in a few seconds.

His feet are tapping against the cabinets to her left as he sits firmly on top of the counter, hands planted on either side of him. He's watching her, curiously, as she moves through the motions that she'd done a thousand times.

GoGo closes her eyes, tipping her head back to face the ceiling. "Tadashi," she warns, "leave me alone."

Tadashi hits his foot against the cabinet again, and she tenses. _Stupid. _"No," he returns, flashing her a wide smile. His hand inches towards her and she jerks it away, bile rising in her throat. She turns, turning the cup upside down into the side. The liquid splashes against the sides, a few drops stinging her hands, but she doesn't care.

"Tadashi," she groans, giving him a pleading look. "Look. I'm exhausted. That means that my temper—" She puts her thumb and pointer finger up, setting them millimeters apart "—is this close to exploding." _Bubbling over, _she thinks. _Escaping._

"GoGo, I'm not leaving you," he says, voice soft. He's worried about her, but she doesn't care. Just because she hasn't slept a good night's sleep in about a week doesn't give him the right to try and nanny her. She's got nightmares, so what? That's her problem. It's _her _goddamn problem, and he shouldn't care. He _shouldn't _and yet he _does _but that's an entirely different situation, one she will not allow herself to think about right now.

_Careful, _she warns herself. _Calm down._

GoGo takes a deep breath, her hand coming up to scratch behind her ear. She can feel him staring that same stare he always does, the one right before he's about to do something stupid.

And he does, of course, because where would she be in life if not for her annoying partner? He jumps down, feet hitting the floor with surprising ease, stepping close to her. One of his hands reaches out for her, cupping her cheek.

She's still not facing him. She refuses to.

"Hey," he whispers in that quiet way of his, the way that he only shows around her. "It's gonna be alright. Everything is going to be fine."

GoGo tenses. "It's just –" she stops. "I'm just worried, that's all."

"About what?"

She gives in, turning towards him. He brushes his thumb against her cheek, waiting.

"I dunno," GoGo shrugs. "I – I don't. That's the frustrating part."

He shoots her another smile, this one a bit hesitant. "Everything is going to be okay," he murmurs, stepping closer. She's between his legs now, looking up at him. His free arm drops to her waist, pressing firm against her hipbone.

She knows that she should stop this. She should back away, pass it off as a fatigued induced illusion, and just ignore him. She knows that she should pretend that there's not a knot in her stomach now, that the way he's looking at her isn't affecting her.

But it is.

And she doesn't know how to make it stop anymore.

Tadashi blinks down at her, bumping his foot against hers. He clears his throat. "Sorry," he mutters as he starts to pull back. "I didn't mean – dammit, GoGo, I'm sorry –"

GoGo reacts on instinct, stepping towards him and slipping her hands on his cheeks, closing her lips over his. She slips her tongue over his bottom lip as his mouth opens in shock, tilting her head to get better access.

It doesn't take him long to get over his shock though. His hands are slipping down her thighs now, lifting her up as pressing her back against the wall as she links her ankles behind his back. She gasps as he carefully bites her upper lip as he takes control of the situation, lips clashing against lips as if their lives depended on it.

He tears his lips away from hers, eyes flashing, before immediately move down and searing his lips onto her neck and down her collarbone. She arches against him as he does this, eyelids slipping shut from the pure shock.

Because Tadashi Hamada was a damn good kisser, just as she'd thought. (Not that'd she ever dream of kissing one of her lab partners. Of course not, what a ridiculous notion.)

All her worries are gone from her mind as they kiss, matching rhythm after rhythm. They were good together, she realizes. They always had been – just not like this. Never like this.

She slips her fingers into his hair, tugging at it gently. He pulls back, lips flushed and eyes wide.

"What?" Tadashi asks, thumb rubbing against the side of her thigh. She's still propped up, braced only by his arm. "GoGo, are you alright?"

She nods, and slowly slips herself out of his grasp. Her feet hit the floor as she balances and her fingers retreat from his hair, flicking his eyebrow as she does so.

"I'm good," GoGo says, smirking up at him. "So, am I a good kisser or what?"

He rolls his eyes before smiling down at her with that smile of his, sweet and calm. Constant. That was what he was - the constant in her life, the only thing that was always there in spite of what happened.

GoGo moves her hands back up to his chest, moving upward as she presses one last lingering kiss to his lips, nipping it as she does.

"Yeah," he whispers, breath hot, mingling with hers. "You're a good kisser, 'Go."

It sends chills down her spine. She wants to kiss him again. She really, really wants to.

"C'mon," Tadashi continues, slipping his hands into hers. He feels warm as he presses their hands between them, his forehead bobbing down to meet hers. "That was nice," he says. "Ya know, I'd like to do that again sometimes."

She pretends to think about it for a second, her free hand moving up to tap her pointer finger against her chin. "Well," she starts, but doesn't get the chance. He's slanting his lips over hers again, once, twice before she's responding, fingers curling yet again in his hair. She likes his hair. It's soft, like him.

* * *

GoGo wishes that it could last forever.

But he - he was taken too soon. Too young.

She's left with the taste of ash in her mouth and fire burning at her lips as she screams, voice tearing from her body. She's bolting towards Hiro as she sees him run towards the building, but it's too late. There's a burst of energy as she's thrown back, head slamming against the pavement.

She's dizzy. It hurts.

So much.

She can't breathe.

"Tadashi," she chokes out, and everything goes black.

* * *

_Sorry. But if you follow me, you know that I dislike happy endings. _


End file.
